


Hot Chocolate

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, EWE, Hot Chocolate, Ice-Skating, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are spending Christmas together. HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Made for: The Fluffiest Of Fluff Challenge.

"Draco, please. Let's head back home."

Draco turned to him, a beaming smile on his face. "Oh, come on, Harry! Where is your Christmas spirit?"

Harry grumbled something under his breath. "But it's snowing." He wobbled at the end of his sentence, but Draco quickly straightened him.

"Come on, Potter. You've encountered much worse than a bit of snow and some ice-skating. Though I must admit that I try to think from which planet you could possibly come from, since you can't even do something as trivial as ice-skating."

Harry clenched his jaw and decided to let the comment go. "C'mon. We've been here for  _hours_. Aren't you getting tired? Or cold?"

He cocked his head, looking back at the miserable dark haired man. A fond smile made his lips quirk up. "Oh, all right. You big spoilsport. Come on. We'll pull off our skates before we Apparate."

* * *

"This is nice," Draco murmured, wrapped in a blanket, his head on Harry's shoulder. In his right hand he delicately balanced a mug of hot chocolate. The fire was blazing in the hearth, and Draco finally realised how cold it had been outside while they were ice-skating. "I must admit, Harry, that your idea has some merit. This is a great way to spent Christmas." He looked up, an amused smile playing on his lips.

Harry looked down, brow cocked. "Draco Malfoy, are you actually implying I have good ideas?  _And_ that it's a great way to spent Christmas together? My, we  _are_  getting soft this time of year."

Draco reached up and tangled his hand in Harry's hair, pulling him down for a short kiss. He gently pulled away, hand still in the mop of hair, lips millimetres apart. "Now, don't go around saying such things. I don't want my reputation ruined because you went about screaming at the top of your lungs how Draco Malfoy is a softy on Christmas. And besides, it would ruin the thought of Christmas if I were cool and distant."

Harry just smiled and leaned in for another kiss, humming as he did so. "You want another cup?" he murmured against the blond's lips. Draco smiled against Harry's lips, and thrust the mug against his chest.

"Who am I to refrain someone else from doing manual labour? I would love some more."

Harry got up with a roll of his eyes. "And here I thought you could behave. That you  _would_  behave. Why doesn't it surprise me." He mockingly clucked his tongue, and ducked when Draco threw a pillow at his head. "Hey! Watch that, or I'll make sure  _you'll_ be the one making chocolate milk."

Draco just threw him a smirk and tugged the blanket tighter around himself. "You won't because you love me too much, you brute. And don't forget to add the whipped cream!"

Harry smiled fondly, hands working on two steaming cups of hot chocolate. He got the fresh whipped cream from the refrigerator and added a generous amount to their mugs, before he returned to the living room and handed Draco his cup.

"Thanks," the blond said, and he moved the blanket back so Harry could sit in the warm depths, the light of the fireplace flickering over his face. "Mmm," he hummed, before he laid his head back down on Harry's shoulder, looking in the flames.

Harry turned his head and kissed the top of the blond's head. "Merry Christmas, Draco."

Draco turned his head and gave Harry a proper kiss. "Merry Christmas, too, Harry. Merry Christmas…"


End file.
